This invention relates in general to an interface mechanism for a reproduction apparatus development station, and more particularly to a reproduction apparatus development station interface mechanism which allows the marking particles receptacle to be installed at an angle from horizontal, and insures that marking particles do not leak when the receptacle is being emptied.
In typical commercial reproduction apparatus (electrographic copier/duplicators, printers, or the like), a latent image charge pattern is formed on a uniformly charged charge-retentive or photoconductive member having dielectric characteristics (hereinafter referred to as the dielectric support member). Pigmented marking particles are attracted to the latent image charge pattern to develop such image on the dielectric support member. A receiver member, such as a sheet of paper, transparency or other medium, is then brought into contact with the dielectric support member, and an electric field applied to transfer the marking particle developed image to the receiver member from the dielectric support member. After transfer, the receiver member bearing the transferred image is transported away from the dielectric support member, and the image is fixed (fused) to the receiver member by heat and pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon.
The marking particles for developing the electrostatic latent image are typically supplied to the reproduction apparatus development station in a receptacle removably connected to a receiving apparatus for the development station. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,887 (issued Nov. 27, 1990, in the names of Hacknauer et al), shows a marking particle receptacle having a particle-containing portion with a base. The base has an opening facing downward in use and a flange extending outward from the opening. A cover is slidably secured to the flange.
A receiving apparatus for the receptacle includes a replenisher sump for receiving marking particles through the base of the receptacle when the opening of the receptacle is positioned directly above the sump. The receptacle with the slide cover is positioned beside the replenisher sump, and the receptacle particle-containing portion is slid off the cover and over the replenisher sump, with the flange sliding on a receiving surface that surrounds an opening for the replenisher sump. The marking particles, in a substantially fluidized state, will the flow into the replenisher sump. However, it has been found that with the receptacle in a substantially vertical orientation, the particle flow is susceptible to vapor lock which prevents complete emptying of the receptacle.
In view of the above, this invention is directed to an interface member providing flow communication of particulate material between a particulate material receptacle and a housing of a mechanism for replenishing particulate material from a receptacle to a remote reservoir. The interface member includes a casting defining a flow communication passage. A plate is attached to the casting at an angle to the horizontal to define an angled entrance to the casting. A member associated with the angled entrance plate is provided for guiding and holding the marking particle receptacle at a corresponding angle to the horizontal when the receptacle is installed on the angled entrance plate, whereby the angled orientation of the receptacle lets air percolate into the receptacle while the receptacle is emptying, allowing the particulate material to flow freely out of the receptacle.
The invention, and its objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented below.